


A Farewell of Sorts

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Cooperative, Cockles Cooperative Hiatus Fic Challenge, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hiatus, M/M, Misha and Danneel friendship, Multi, Schmoop, Shaving, talk of rimming & cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is going to miss Jensen's hiatus beard. </p><p>An explanation for Jensen's tweets thanking Misha for his help with the shaving of his hiatus beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farewell of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenhawk/gifts), [BrielleSPN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrielleSPN/gifts).



> I apologize, this was not my original idea for our challenge. I scrapped it and then time got away from me. Real life has been rough lately. I hope you enjoy this teeny tiny ficlet.

"I'm really going to miss this." Misha said as he stroked his fingers down Jensen's bearded jaw.

"Really? I thought you hated it."

"Why did you think that?"

“Well last year you kept cracking jokes..."

"That's because last year you were trying to go all 'Duck Dynasty' on me... not your best look. But this? I dig this."

Misha stroked Jensen's face again as they both stood facing each other, hips resting against the bathroom counter. Even with the beard Misha could see his skin flush, his freckles highlighting nicely in contrast. The older actor would never tire of making his skin do that, causing such a visceral reaction in Jensen.

"Well for what it's worth Mish, I dig your stubble but... I kinda like it when you let it get just a little longer."

His flushed skin darkened further at that, cuing Misha in that this was a big deal to Jensen, this confession.

"Do you now? Well if I had known that I would have let it grow. Fuck J, I have time, I can let it grow between episodes."

"You'd uh... you'd do that huh?"

Jensen was having trouble meeting Misha's eyes, which meant Misha had just hit the nail on the head. Oh, he was most definitely growing it the first chance he got now.

"Of course."

“Cool.”

Jensen didn't pull off nonchalant very well.

“You know Dani likes the scruff too, just not the mountain man beard.”

“Really?? She couldn't tell me herself? And you know I hate when you two talk about me like that…”

“You're not fooling anyone Jensen, you love it when we talk about you… but I guess if you really hate it so much I shouldn't tell you how much she told me she likes the burn this beard leaves on her thighs when you go down on her.”

“Fuck Misha… You can't just say shit like that.”

Misha laughed. Jensen was vaguely scandalized but Misha didn't miss the tent he was now sporting in his jeans.

“Yes I can. I bet that's why you like mine a little longer too right? How pink and sensitive your skin gets when I go down on you, when I rim you… I bet you can feel it for days.”

“Jesus… Did Dani tell you that?”

“No, but she didn't need to. Her and I always got along, you forget, because we're of a similar mind. I know her, and I know you.”

“So what are you doing here right now?”

“I'm gonna help you shave.”

“But you just got finished saying how much you like it?”

“I do. I want to say goodbye to it, for now. It'll be hiatus again before we know it. Besides, I've never shaved you before, I'd kinda like to.”

“Ummm...”

“Just relax, you'll enjoy it J. Promise.”

Misha kissed him then, a simple press of lips, warm and firm. It had the desired effect because when he pulled back Jensen just nodded with eyes soft.

Misha took the electric razor and manhandled Jensen where he wanted him, moving his face back and forth, his long fingers deftly maneuvering the younger actor with ease. Occasionally Misha would stop and take a picture, Jensen would make a face, or pose, but he didn't question it too much, not wanting to break the spell of this moment, the intimacy of it was so palpable.

There was something unspeakably arousing about having Misha hold him at his mercy, a razor (even an electric one) at his throat.

“There. You're Dean again.”

Jensen looked in the mirror and sighed. A whirlwind of mixed emotions. The prevailing one being a thankfulness that Misha was here for the transition.

“Thank you Dmitri.”

“Of course beloved.”

Jensen snorted. He wasn't indignant per se, but he couldn't just accept such open adoration. Misha saw right through him though, saw his thirst for the love Misha showered him with, even under the layers of machismo.

Misha kissed him then, ignoring his comment. A slow simmering kiss, letting their stubble grate and rub against each other.

“Okay, let me see the pics you took.” Jensen said when they eventually parted, still sharing breath.

Misha's smile in reply was downright devilish.

“Sure thing J.” He replied with a wink.

Jensen couldn't help but share the pics, a glimpse of something so important veiled in humor, ‘Misha was teaching him well’ Jensen thought to himself. Truth be told, Misha taught him so much about so many things.

 

 

 


End file.
